Lighting, video displays, and audio speakers are often incorporated into buildings and other structures where the aesthetics of the installations are important considerations. For example, some types of ceiling and wall lights are flush-mounted within recesses formed within the ceiling or wall, video displays are sometimes integrated into walls, and audio speakers are likewise sometimes flush mounted within recesses in ceilings or wall. All of these installations typically require modifications to conventional construction to accommodate these devices.